the universe so fast
by airbursh
Summary: the master find a little girl and take her in as his won. she look human. but she not quite as she seem. growing up to the doctor companions. and she get older watch the universe going by, ...unfinished...


"liley now don't go wondering to far"

"I know mummy"

there was a war go on miles a way.

the girl played like every normle day

she play she trip and fell in a hold with gold light

and the little girl was tarafide as the gold light rapped

a round her body and erase her merberey

acest her name and she pull throw time and space.

* * *

she woke up in sterng place and start-it cry a slit cry. a man

nodes this little girl for some reason she look out place

"no this what the doctor dose not you" he said to himself.

he look at her again.

he walked over and sat down "so where your parents"

the girl look at him and shrugs her shoulders

"what your name" he ask

"liley brush" she mumbled but still understandable.

"how old are you" she shrugs her shoulders

"so" he said she faint

"LILEY" he said as he

* * *

she open her eyes in a strange place. it look like a library.

the girl start to cry. "Koshei" a cry coming for the little girl little.

he was in the study. witting he pull out his chair and walked out into the library.

she could hear. 1234 1234 it was coming form... "yes" he said"

"do you hear that"

"it depends"

"it sound like drum"

"yes I do hear the drum and Koshei is`n my name"

"yes it is your friend call you that" he thought back

* * *

"koshei" said theta looking up at the red sky.

"um hm" said koshei with his hand folded on his rode.

"some day i`m steeling a tardis. and i`m not leaving with out you"

"koshei" liley said snaping him out of his day dream

"yes" said the man none as koshei.

the little girl yawned and leen on his arm. he was shock. he wanted to push her off but he didn't and he smile.

he pick up the sleeping child and walk down the hall of the tardis. in a bedroom and lay her down and said

"you can have my bed tonight" and walk out of the room.

* * *

she woke and slid out of bed and walk down the hall of the tardis in to the library.

"koshei" said liley

"yes liley"

"what does time and relative dimension in space mean and can you teach me how to read please " talking fast and fluently.

"one it mean tardis and two yes I think I can "

she look at him and star to cough out gold he ran over concern

"liley" he said

"i`m scard daddy " her voice more like a whisper

"shh"

"so so scard" her eyes closing. he checking her plus. "it stop..."

"but I I was going to teach you how to read" he lay her on the floor he walk way but could "koshei" a whisper

of a small voice "but how" he said angler notice what he done. he ask holding little glow hand "does it hurt"

"n no". he walk over to a box on a shelf and dig in it for a little bit. he pull out a heat shape necklace and walk

over to the dieing child and put it around her neck and the glow dissipate

"now just what are you. you know my real name. you know aboat my past. and tardis particle no you cant be it`s impossible. you cant be a tardis liley what were you doing be for you cry the street"

her head on Koshei lap thinking

"I cant remember" she finally said

"you kown what i`m going to teach you how to read" he said

"koshei why do ware this necklace"

"because my little brush" he said in a fatherly ton. she gave him a weird look. he grin. she look in his eyes. it felt like he new but he didt want to tell her.

"now who about teaching you how to read " he said

she was a fast learner and the day past. she was reading a book koshei walk by nodes her reading she look up at him and said

"koshei"

"yes little brush"

"can i call you daddy"

a smile form on the man face

"yes you can"

* * *

chapter:2

* * *

"My Little brush. Time for dinner," a man voice calling form the kitchen.

She laid her book on the couch.

She walk in to kitchen and star to washing her hand.

He look over at hands.

"Liley did you drawing on your self again and

"were did you get the gold marker," said the master

Putting the wash cloth down on her arm.

"It not coming off," said the master He got up and he walk out of the room.

He walk back in the room with a can.

"What's that," liley said

"It hair spray commonly Lucy hair" said the master,"

"I hate Lucy,"

"Liley," said the man as he spray her arm.

"I mean I dislike her,"

"Well it not coming off. will find out the what on you later," he said.

"ok,"

* * *

as he look at the girl arm.

"it`s like a tattoo" said the master,"

"I`m sleepy" liley said,"

"ok my Little brush. lets go get you in your bed then" said the master in a calming voice.

and pick her up walk down in her room.

he laid her down on her bed.

"good night my Little Brush," the master said.

* * *

as she walk down the hall of her dream realm as she walking down

She came a cross a window. She touch the window white a light telaport.

To a field she ran up to a women as sperse flying around

"Hello Martha Jones," said Liley.

could not hear her. She was on a different plane of reality it self.

She was like a gost . No one could hear. But she could watch and learn.

She rase her arm a image of the halls of her dream realm.

* * *

she woke. Up she walked down form her room to the kitchen.

"hello," said liley

"morning'" the master said

"who the doctor,"

It took him while to answer.

"he`s a rival," he hesitate.

"Why,"

He did`t answer.

"Why," she said again.

"Liley," he said with a growl.

"sorry father. can you please make me some toast,"

"yes I can,"

* * *

As she got older. she grew slowly. she was sixteen.

But she was small as nine year old child.

"little brush,"said the master

"yes,"

"I`m going out for a little bit can I trust you,"

"yes"

she watch as her father left the room.

she could hear silent.

it bother her.

she got up. she walk down the hall of her father tardis in to his studie.

which she not allowed in. Only if she was in trouble.

she look over at a shelf

their was an old music box

she took the music box wound up the music box

and then she walked back to the library and she let the music box.

it didn't play at first but she hit the box and it started to play.

and maybe it is a dream; maybe nothing else is real but it wouldn't

mean a thing if i told you how I feel so I'm tired of all the

pain, and the misery side I wish that I could live feeling

nothing but the night she sings softly coming herself down

shoe got herself a book and crawled up with the book and started to read the book

* * *

" Liley I'm home" said the master as he walked in to the library he sees his

daughter sleeping tightly hugging the book like a child would hold a stuffed animal.

"my little brush, time to wake up" as he sat down

scaring her she look up

"what book is that?" she with in voice the book looked like a old diary

the book was red, silver, and gold. there was a gallifrey symbol on it.

"what book is that?" said Liley

"a book for my eyes only" he said

"is it from gallimaufry?"

"no it not form gallimaufry" he said scarcastisticly

"OK... But it would take very smart time lord to unlock the timelock.

ripping holes in fabric of time it self . Like poking holds throw tissue paper"

pulling the gilt tick on her old father

"fine did. but it mine and your little secret " he said

"ok"

* * *

dear reader

this is the song i`m preferring to bad apple so YouTube and put this in 【Lizz】Bad Apple - music box version -【English】

* * *

chapter:3

* * *

years past as the girl grew. she grew like a time lord.

but she only had one hart. she was 400 year old,

"dad. what i`am i"

replying well poring him self a cup of coffee"well i guest your old enough.

when you were a child you fell in to dieing tardis and

that why you could`t remember anything.

and now if that happen to a child on gallifrey...

they would be kill. now if gallifrey still exist they would have try to kill you to.

the reason why is because they were a afraid of you. and you can`t die. now that your older"

"father" she said

"yes my little brush" as took a sip of his coffee.

"can i move out"

"yes of chore you can" realizing what he had said "i mean"

"you know going to move some dad" interrupt him

"ok i guest"

* * *

"i`m fine"Liley said

"are chore" said the master

"yes"

"i got you something" he handed her a small box.

she open the it had a bracelet with a opal.

"if press the opal all come no madder what " he said

"ware you get it"

"a ever nice time women gave it to me"

* * *

she was sitting by her favorite caffe.

she nodes a blue box. she got up and walk over

and knock the open by it self.

"how you do that" the doctor said

"it was open" said Liley

"no it was lock"

"maybe she open for me"

"what did you say" the doctor in disbelief

"well dose`t tardis have gender "

"well yes they do and mine a girl. wait how did you know that"

"my father"

"oh what your name"

"liley why"

"oh. liley how would you like to come trable with me"

"well my..." as she faint. she wakes back up and get up"i would love to"

"you were about to say no"

"yea... i was"


End file.
